The God's Challenge
by Cassie1998
Summary: Out of all the demigods, it was her that was such a challenge. She was the one they had to worry about, the one that was capible of their downfall or greatest achievment. She was the one who caused billions of dollars in damage and her only excuse was that she was special. Apollo/OC
1. Chapter 1

All the Olympians in one place, made the room radiate with power. The intensity made the three hero's tremble slightly, awaiting their death sentence.

All twelve gods seem to be evaluating them; most eyes lingering on Percy before bouncing back to Poseidon, making it known there was more than one problem with the Sea God. With the tension in the room it was a miracle that the whole palace didn't shatter.

"I will not have them punished!" Artemis announced, "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the titans." The small child like goddess growled. Her eyes roamed the other Olympians with a hateful look. "If this is Olympian justice, then I will have none of it."

The threat stayed and silenced the other gods.

"Well, "Zeus grumbled, slouching down in his chair. "We can all agree, that no young hero will die, tonight" he concluded. His black eyes landing on Percy.

"Hold on!" Ares growled. He leaned forward removing his glasses to glare at his father. Showing his piercing red and black irises'. "What about his other brat?" He jerked his chin in the direction of Poseidon, making the gods in the throne room tense.

Poseidon stared at Ares, with a deadly looking expression. "Watch what you say next Ares" He warned.

"There will be no war in the family," Hera demanded, "Save your strength for the titans."

"You are all worried about these puny demi-gods, what about the one that actually caused damage?" Ares said, throwing his hand out towards the three standing at the feet of the gods.

Poseidon gripped his trident, and it glowed a bright yellow. Sparks could be seen bouncing in between the tips.

"Stop while you have a chance, Ares."

Percy couldn't help but share confused looks with Annabeth, who seemed almost as lost as him, though her eyes bounced to each god, coming to a conclusion.

"She is the highest threat we have!" Ares boomed. "If the titans get a load of her, we won't have a chance!"

"He is right," Athena cut in. "She is a very large security risk. Ares has a point."

Aphrodite and Demeter nodded in agreement. The sea god's face darkened considerably, he gripped his trident, and slammed the glowing yellow stick onto the marble glass floor. The palace started to shake, making the young demi-gods fall to the ground, while most of the god's gripped their seats, and paled as they looked at one of the elder three.

The shaking soon stopped and Poseidon stood, "Enough." His voice was low, and frightening. "My daughter is now under my protection, anyone that tries to hurt her, will have to deal with me."

Percy looked up at his father, now connecting the pieces. And understanding he wasn't an only child.

"Brother," a slightly paled Zeus said. "We don't want any more bloodshed than necessary."

The tanned god turned to his youngest brother, "Then stay away from her."

"But-"Athena tried again. Poseidon had enough, and pointed his trident at the young goddess, who sat up straighter and looked at the angered god, her face masked of emotion.

"No. The girl lives, she will be taken to camp immediately, and will fill out the prophecy."

The shaking god stared at each god in the throne room, showing dark blue eyes that were harder than Percy has ever seen, Poseidon's glare landed on Apollo before he gave a stiff nod then disappeared leaving nothing but the smell of sea breeze.

"You three, you're all dismissed," The queen of gods, waved her hand at the demi-gods, a faraway look on her face. Grover being faster than the others pushed them out of the throne room, before anymore death threats could be made.


	2. Chapter 2

Her feet pounded into the ground at the same tempo of her music, her chest clenching at the lack of air. Her hair stuck to the back of her neck, and forehead. Beads of sweat lined her body, giving her an odd glow.

She came to a stop, in the middle of the trees. Her legs vibrated, and her ears screamed in protest at the loudness of her music. The volume was up all the way to cover the sounds of her heavy breathing. She stood up straight, rolling her shoulders back and feeling the sickening crack under her skin.

She already knew her face was flushed, and her hair stuck up at odd angles. She knew she would feel the pain in her muscles tomorrow, at how hard she pushed her body in the last three hours, and she knew that the pain from earlier in the week would come back to haunt her.

But those memories were overridden by the pain of no air in her lungs, and the lack of feeling in her legs.

Searching through the trees, relying on her sight to search for animals, and hoping the sound of her blaring music would scare away any creature that she wouldn't want to see. She stared back, walking at an abnormally fast pace to get away from the forest that surrounded the small town she lived in.

The iPod that lay stuck between her sports bra and skin; she stole it from a ditsy woman in the town she first started in. It somewhat repulsed her that the town she was in was barley starting to recover from the hurricane, only finding a few bodies of dead victims, yet this women felt the need to wonder around the town with a black bag and an IPod? She made sure to steal her money along with any valuable items, most of which she threw into the forest, she didn't want any of it, she just wanted the woman to suffer, like everyone else, and her.

But the iPod gave her something to do those long nights she spent on the forest floor looking for a good place to hide.

It took twice as long to reach her town, even though half-way through her walk memories flooded back and she began to sprint to take the edge off.

She stopped where the tree's met the highway, slowly slipping into the dirt near the road and teetering back to the odd town in the middle of no-where Mississippi.

The streets were silent, only holding the fallen trees and brush that washed up from the ocean two weeks ago. The town itself had no living buildings. All of them crumbled under the weight of hurricane Katrina.

Falling rocks and wood cluttered the street, leaving nothing higher than 5 foot of trash around her. She clambered her way over fallen pieces of rubble and stopped at the grey gate that grew into the ground. Shifting the rocks and small pieces of wood she hid there this morning in case any kind of government personnel passed through hoping to catch glimpse of survivors.

The town was relevantly small, only having one small super market that held the essentials; anything else needed would have to be found by the surrounding towns that were nearly a day at walking distance. This town used to hold 589 people, probably around six hundred since the welcome sign a mile out from the town wasn't updated since 2007 and all of them died. All because there was no Hurricane warning for the area, no one knew the danger they were in, and no one ran. They all tried to find peace in the basements that only half of the town had.

Lifting up the steel underground door, she slipped in, surrounded by darkness she walked down a few steps before feeling the normal stubbing of her toe on a metal beam that supported her hide-out. She lifted her hand feeling for the metal chain that normally swung from the ceiling. She tugged on the chain, and blinked rapidly at the dim light, trying to adjust her eyes.

A low man made bed of wood and a few sheets laid stuffed in the corner, the small 8X8 room only held pieces of a stove she Monkey rigged to get going, and her small backpack she stole from a damaged Wal-Mart on her way into hiding.

She stooped next to her backpack ignoring the feeling of sweat on sweat, and how hot the underground room was, compared to outside. Picking out her only other clothes, ripped black shorts and a blue tank top, she changed from her sports bra and shorts, all of the items existing in the room, were stolen from the Wal-Mart or found on top of the wreckage.

She climbed out from her protected home, and wandered over five houses down. The only promising house she had found so far. This was where she found a few clothing that somewhat fit, and the rest of the stove. So she had little hopes of finding a cabinet or some kind of food. If not, she would have to go hunting in the forest and kill another squirrel; she wasn't a fan of rabid meat.

She threw a few wood beams, ignoring the splitters that now littered her fingers, and continued digging hoping she was somewhere close to where the kitchen would-have been. There wasn't much to go by, other than the brighter colored rubble and what looked like to be a refrigerator door. But because of the storm she found items that didn't even belong in this town, things flew miles because of the wind, making it nearly impossible to guess the broken pieces of objects around her.

She was going to have to move soon, she was becoming too comfortable in one place. Sooner or later the government would pull money out of sucker's taxes and put it towards the hurricane's disaster.

Finding a few boxes, she gripped them in her arms and started back towards her temporary home. She sat on the black door in the ground, not letting herself become excited at the thin mints she found, or the granola bar boxes.

She tugged the cardboard off just to see dirt inside the thin mints. Bummed she threw it over her shoulder and gripped the other box, hoping something worthwhile was in it; otherwise she was debating on going hungry tonight.

But she went hungry last night, and barley ate any of the fish she caught in the river she found in the woods this morning. She needed this if she was going to continue to jog a perimeter around the town in search of any other rubble or towns.

Shaking the box, she heard slight movement excited she threw the lid open and chucked whatever was inside it into her palm. Two bars; one barley wrapped, and the other slightly teared fell into her hand. Hungrily she ripped the paper off and stared chewing one. Her black hair falling into her face, when she was finished with one she threw the wrapping behind her and stood up, going to put away the other for later.

She was never a materialistic girl, so having so little objects didn't bother her, the room she was occupying now actually reminded her of her room back in Mayaguana, which was this small, with only a few brown walls and a slightly nicer bed. Other than that she didn't bother with possessions especially after her mother's death. Since there was nothing left, she didn't feel the need to have anything.

Tomorrow she was going to leave the small town, and travel towards a more repaired area of Mississippi. She had no hopes, she wasn't expecting anything. She didn't know what she was going to do, what ever happened, happened. And that's how it's going to be.

Because in her mind, she deserved anything she got after this. She took out her anger built from the last few years, and took it out on anyone close to her, killing thousands, and costing billions. Now it was up to herself to survive, if she did great for her, if she didn't, then she got what she deserved and she would see her mother's fucked up boyfriend in hell. That she was sure of.

That was Katrina's motto.


End file.
